


Days without you are horrible

by boy101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I think?, M/M, rated T and up for mild swearing but nothing more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy101/pseuds/boy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima comes home late after a shit day at work and mentally beats himself up for it. Kuroo's there to make things a little more OK again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days without you are horrible

The twenty fifth floor of the apartment building was quiet as he stepped out of the elevator. A sound somewhere between a buzz and a ping echoed through the halway, followed by a slow mechanical whoosh as the elevator doors closed. Kei breathed out, feeling heavy and exhausted. 

He checked his watch which read five to two before making his way down the hallway. His footsteps echoed around him and he cursed himself for the umpteenth time for forgetting his headphones when he left the apartment that morning. It felt all too eerie. 

Too soon but yet not soon enough he reached apartment 2506. He tried the handle out of habit - he was sure it'd be locked. 

It wasn't locked. He felt anxiety rise in his chest, was his fiancée upset enough to forget to do something he did everyday? The thought made him sigh. He was upset with himself too. 

He took off his shoes, belt and jacket, tugged his dresshirt out of his pants and rolled up his sleeves. Holding all his things in one hand he let the other slide through his hair. How tired he was hadn't truly hit him until now, he'd slept awfully the night before and the day had been way too long. The only thing he'd done right today was eat properly, and that was all Tetsurou’s doing. He'd packed Kei a bento without him even realising.

He made his way to the living room rather than the bedroom. He knew Tetsurou would wake if he opened the bedroom door and if Tetsurou was sleeping he didn't want to wake him until absolutely necessary. He felt bad enough as it was, he could at least try not to fuck up further today. 

Sliding the doors to the living room open he didn't find it empty as he had expected. Tetsurou was laying on the couch with his head now turned at an uncomfortable angle so he could look at Kei. On the TV a movie Kei didn't recognise was playing and it combined with the city light from the large window to the side of it illuminating the man on the couch. Said man’s face wasn't sad or even disappointed as he had feared, it was happy, almost content. Overwhelmed by everything going on - his horrible job, his even worse day, how beautiful his fiancée was, how horrible he himself was as a fiancée, how much love he felt towards the other man - Kei dropped his things and did something he very rarely did. He cried. 

He buried his face in his hands. Quiet sobs escaped him and he was about to slide to the floor when he felt strong arms envelop him. He instinctively removed his hands from his face to wrap them around the other man while his face found its way to the space between Tetsurou’s shoulder and neck. 

“I'm sorry” he said. “I'm so sorry.” 

“Shhh. It's OK. Don't be sorry.” A hand reached up to stroke his hair. “Did something happen?” 

Kei didn't answer but his sobs gradually subsided. Tetsurou led him to the couch where they laid down chest to chest with their legs entangled. 

“I'm sorry.” Kei said again after a few minutes. 

“For what?” 

“For not coming home when I said I would,” he began, his voice was unsteady from fatigue and the lump in his throat left from when he cried. He kept talking none the less, having learnt the hard way that not talking led to arguments and he'd rather feel weak than ever be the reason Tetsurou was upset. 

“For not having come home when I said I would for two weeks now, for spending all the time we have together complaining about my fucking job, for making you stay up so late, for…” 

“Hey stop that. You texted me saying you wouldn't be home, right? You have done that every single day. You've apologised for it every single day too. And I'd have stoped you if I found your venting about your job too much. It's OK, Kei. God I love you so much I was so fucking worried when you started crying I thought something horrible had happened!” 

Before his brain could catch up with his mouth Kei said “not being with you all the time is horrible.” 

Tetsurou stared at him without saying anything. 

“What?” He asked. His cheeks turned pink but he was too tired and overwhelmed to be embarrassed. ‘That'll come in the morning’ he thought. 

“You must be really tired, huh.” 

“Hey I can be sentimental too!” 

“Why do you sound so offended? Most days you’d ignore me for an hour if I called you that.” 

They both just looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously breaking out into quiet laughter. It felt so nice to laugh. His chest felt infinitely lighter and the lump in his throat was slowly going away. 

“I love you.” Tetsurou said once they'd both quieted down again. 

“I love you too.” Kei said back. They both leaned in, their lips touching softly for only a few seconds. Their foreheads stayed pressed together even after the kiss was over. 

“Why are you even awake still? Don't you have work tomorrow?” 

“Nope!” Tetsurou smiled wide. “And I'm awake because I've missed you and you forgot your headphones so I figured you'd need emotional support when you came home. Which I was right about.” There was a slight pause before he added “also channel nine might have had a romcom marathon on and I might have gotten a bit too into it.” 

Kei chuckled. “‘Course you did” he said before leaning in to kiss the other again. “Thank you.”

They almost dozed of like that, Kei still in most of his work attire and the TV still on in the background. 

“We should go to bed” Kei said, ever the voice of reason.

“Noooo stay here I don't wanna move” Tetsurou pouted. 

“C’mon you big baby. We’ll go to bed now and I'll brush my teeth and take off these awful clothes and then we'll sleep in tomorrow, OK?” He started wriggling his way out of Tetsurou’s grip. 

“Don't you have work tomorrow?” The man who now sported an even more impressive bed head than usual asked while reluctantly getting up from the couch as well. 

“I don't.” 

“Sinse when? I thought for sure…” 

“Since I decided that y’know, fuck my job. They can get by without me for a day.” 

“And also that it's too horrible to not spend more time with me, right?” Tetsurou grinned while wrapping his arms around Kei from the back. 

“Yeah. That too.” 

Tetsurou’s grin turned into a blindingly bright smile. “Hey Kei?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you a lot.” 

“Yeah… I love you a lot too.”

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write endings argh /: 
> 
> I hope this was at least kinda nice to read, it was nice to write at least. Comments and kudos always mean a lot ❁
> 
> (( I would actually like to be good at writing someday so concrit is really appreciated too ))


End file.
